Decision Made
by morninsunshines
Summary: Next is a series of stories that starts with the story Strange Allies. OC in this series. Taylor decides to go to the future. It is followed by The Dominance Part One and Two.
1. Chapter 1

Next in the series that starts with Strange Allies.

Decision Made

The banging on the door was nothing if not persistent. Whoever had the heavy hand was going to feel an even heavier fist. Nathaniel Taylor struggled into his pants forgoing his underpants after a cursory sweep induced search turned up nothing. Opening the door and flipping on the outside light in the same agitated motion he grabbed the fist as it came down again almost connecting with his shoulder, "Guz, where's the invading army that you had to wake my kid," in the background they could hear a baby crying loudly.

"Sorry, Sir," he took in the Commander's undressed state of bare feet and chest, "The invading army is General Caldwell. The portal opened a few minutes ago and he came through. Carter is on duty at the terminus tonight along with Curran. They are waiting for someone to go and get him. If you want, I'll go sir," he volunteered. In the background the baby stopped crying.

"How come you didn't just call me?"

"Tried Sir, your communiphone must be off."

"Ohh, I forgot, turned it off after Skye called yesterday. Sorry. I'll go get the General. Must be important for him to come in person. Tell Carter to keep the General entertained until I arrive and have someone pull my rover to the gate," he heard Guzman's "Yes Sir," as he shut the door. Walking back through the dark house towards the soft light pouring through an open door, he heard his wife singing softly to their son. Pausing in the doorway, he cherished the sight. Alicia had their baby in bed, bra open and he was forgetting his rude awakening with warm milk. She stopped when he moved to grab clean briefs from a drawer in the built in bureau.

"Who was that?"

"Guzman. You put him in command for tonight," she watched him pull his briefs up and automatically adjust his genitals before re-dressing in his black military issue jeans, "General Caldwell has come through the portal. It must be important. When you're done, get the officer's to the Command Center on the double," he grabbed a tight black t-shirt and pulled it over his head, tucking it in his waistband, snapping and zipping the pants. Fastening the belt buckle that he had left open when answering the door, he sat on a chair to pull his socks and boots on. Pausing after socks, he took a moment to once again look at the sight before him, "You're beautiful like that," he didn't want to look down, but his boots weren't jumping onto his feet by themselves. He waited for her acknowledgement with a smile and he could see the baby was already falling asleep again.

Putting Thaniel to her shoulder, she gently slapped his back, "What time is it?"

Picking his communiphone off the nightstand, "Three," he slipped it in a front pants pocket after turning it back on. Crossing to her side of the bed, "Might as well bring the baby with you. Good as any time to shock the General with our relationship," he leaned over and acted like he was going to smooch her, but kept his head in its downward motion past her lips and planted a solid kiss on her exposed breast and grinned into her laughing eyes as he rose up to capture her lips, "Shouldn't tempt me like that," he explained into her mouth.

"Always my fault," she grabbed the back of his head with her free hand and pulled him back into one more kiss before letting him up.

He stopped inside the door and buckled on his knife and both pistols. Snatching his black leather jacket off its knob where his and her designated hooks contained the tools of their trade. He contemplated putting on his armor and decided to forgo it, but it dangled from his hand as he walked. Guzman was standing by his personal rover, which was started with lights on waiting for its driver.

"Report"

"Message delivered, Sir. I told the General someone would retrieve him, but not who."

"Any more activity?"

"No, it's been dark."

"I told Wash to gather the officers in the Command Center. Go ahead and start waking and get them moving."

"Yes, Sir," Guzman turned to the guard tower with its two posted guards, "Raise the gate," a private hit a button and the gate lifted slowly. No sooner had the rover clear the posts and it reversed course. Guzman watched until the lights were gone and gate firmly back in its moorings then double timed to Reilly's door not far away.

The buzzing of Jim Shannon's communiphone woke him eventually. At first he tried to ignore the offending sound until his wife hit him. "Shannon"

"It's Guzman, Sheriff. Emergency meeting in the Command Center in half an hour."

Fully awake, "What's happened?"

"Not sure. The Commander says to round up the officers. He'll explain when we meet," he broke the connection to call another officer.

Jim walked up one set of steps while Wash took the other. Meeting at the door simultaneously, Jim grinned and with an exaggerated flourish opened the door for her, "Why thank you Jim for getting the door for me," he couldn't resist a smart assed remark.

"I didn't need you to get the stupid door, Shannon. No way am I thanking your sorry ass for doing your job, Number Three," she reminded him with her return he was demoted from Taylor's second in command.

With a laugh he mock pushed her inside to the smell of freshly brewed coffee, "Get you a cup, Twozee?"

"Of course, black," she took the baby to its bassinet near the Commander's desk. Thaniel didn't wake since getting his tummy full and the warm blanket kept the chill off him in his mother's arms as she made the short walk with him, diaper bag over one shoulder. Carefully laying him down, mom felt his cheek, still warm. Covering him with a lighter blanket in the bed, she folded the heavier one and placed it on the end of the bassinet.

"You're getting good at that Mommy thing," Shannon commented holding her coffee out to her.

Taking a sip, "Men are easy to please, food and a warm bed and..." leaving off with that for him to fill in the blank, and by his smirk he did.

Washington was dressed in her camouflage pants and black tank top with her leather jacket over it. Jim noticed she also had her pistol in its normal place. Two months after giving birth and one would never have known she recently gave birth outside her larger breast full of milk, but concealed under the leather. Her hair was in its ponytail and makeup in place. Once he kidded her about not wearing colored lipstick. "Nathaniel says it's too hard to get out of his beard." She had a clear gloss on.

"I thought you didn't wear lipstick, Wash," he was looking closely at her appearance which seemed nicer than normal, especially for the ungodly hour.

"The Commander usually takes if off before we go to work," she looked over the officers, looking for sloppiness, "Reynolds, button your shirt."

"Yes, Lieutenant," she and Shannon watched as he button the camouflage button down shirt to cover his t-shirt. They heard commotion at the gate. Whatever the Commander left to do, he was back. Questions directed at Guzman and Washington went unanswered.

Footsteps on the wooden steps and the Commander entered, "Teeeeen Hutt," brought the room to its feet and attention. Seeing an un-known man with the three stars on his collar, hands slapped to foreheads in a salute and held as the Commander and General approached Lieutenant Washington who was the model officer. She stood facing the door and saw them approach. The only person not saluting was Jim Shannon, but stood respectfully when the officers jumped up. The General saluted Washington and turned and saluted the room. When he dropped his hand, other's followed. Taylor, in the meantime crossed to the coffee pot grabbed two cups and filled them, adding sugar to the General's.

"At ease people," the General accepted his with a grateful nod and took a sip, "Can't believe you remembered, Nathaniel."

"Took a gamble that your wife still let you have sugar, Sir," he chuckled and motioned to his chair behind his desk, "Don't worry, he doesn't bite," as the General was admiring the skull. Moving to sit beside his wife who positioned a chair beside her and Shannon sat on the other side of him at one end of the desk. The General pointedly looked directly at Jim Shannon until with a poke to his ribs from his wife; Taylor glanced to where the General was looking.

"Uhh, General, this is Jim Shannon. He's my civilian officer," Taylor hoped the General wouldn't kick him out.

"Shannon, I've heard of you. Broke out of Golad to come here. What was your crime, boy?"

"Third child," no hint of sorrow for his actions, just pride.

"Shame. Shame our society put a man in prison for wanting a family," he nodded to Jim who returned the nod.

Back to looking over the room, "I recognize some of you. Good to see you again Guz, Reilly."

"Sir," they answered as one.

"I filled Commander Taylor in a little of the situation on the way here. Lucas Taylor has shifted popular opinion to his side. He's spun a tail of lies about how if anyone wants to come and mine this timeframe, they'll go home wealthy. He's making it sound like a modern day gold rush. I wanted to see this place for myself. I am going to have to try and figure out how to counter him."

The baby took that moment to let out a cry, causing the General who was still standing behind the desk to whirl and look at Taylor who grinned back at him, "Wasn't me, Sir."

Washington picked her baby up and grabbed the bag shoved out of sight under the bassinet.

"Washington? Care to explain?" the General was dumbfounded and it showed on his face.

Smirking at her husband, she took the baby up to the General, "My son. He needs to be changed and fed again. He has his father's appetite," snickers were heard behind her as she took him to a room just off principal area.

Looking at Taylor, "And the father is?"

"That'd be me, General. I married Wash several months ago," he was enjoying watching the information sink in and everyone else was engrossed with how the General would respond to a blatant violation coming proudly from their Commander.

General Caldwell looked him in the eye for a long moment, "I owe Rex a lot of money. I bet you'd never marry again. He said Washington was a subliminal statement that in time it would be her. He told me you taking her through the portal instead of waiting for a later pilgrimage with you wasn't just because she was the best in the business, but you were marking your territory like a dog," he was nodding in short jerks of his head, not breaking eye contact, "When did you make her yours, Nathaniel?"

"Like I said, last year, Sir"

"That's not what I asked and you know it," he was starting to smile and up and down motions changed to a side to side movement.

"Just before the third pilgrimage."

"You didn't waste any time. Lenore is never going to believe it when I tell her," with a chuckle he got back down to why he came. "We don't know who to trust in our own ranks anymore. Attacks are coming from within from officers and soldiers who've been military for twenty or more years. Lucas wants the portal and is bribing anyone who'll listen. Twice we've had attacks on the base; one came from inside the hangar. I've had to recall retired people who worked with you, Commander," he looked at Taylor, "I put together twelve men who I think I can trust to guard the terminus and they in turn brought in younger troops they trust, so we're well covered at the moment, but the attacks are increasing on our Continent. I put Mike Hudson in charge."

"Hudson's good. I don't think Lucas can get to him. He still active?"

"He's been on leave for over a year. He lost his wife and son, much like you lost Ayanni."

"Sorry to hear that. Where was he when it happened," he prayed the answer wasn't Somalia and his heart started pounding faster that another officer had to experience that horror first hand like he did.

"They were ambushed at Mendoza pass in Argentina a couple years ago. The military was moving families over the Andes to Chili. It was a slaughter, I'm sorry to report. I kept it out of the data we sent through with your young soldier there," gesturing to Reynolds, "We lost everyone. The regulars were fighting on the coast leaving a small detachment to provide escort. When no word was heard from them, we flew in choppers and everyone had been killed and desecrated," he watched Nathaniel's countenance fall and darken. Caldwell knew eventually he would hear of the tragedy and had watched him suffer when his own wife was butchered.

Trying not to be sucked into the past and re-live that awful moment, Nathaniel was grateful when Wash reappeared carrying their son. By her worried expression, he knew she'd been listening. He took Thaniel as she sat back in her chair close to him. Holding his boy in his large hands, he leaned forward until his elbows rested on his thighs with his son suspended between his legs. He slowly rocked him up and down, looking at his still small body with its dark hair. Too early to tell if it was going to be curly like his or straight like his mother. So far he resembled him more than his mother. He felt the comforting hand of his wife moving under his jacket to stroke his lower back and let out a ragged breath, feeling her hand pull them together in a squeeze.

Caldwell watched their interaction. He was glad Nathaniel found someone to understand the pain that would never ever go away completely. His opinion of Lieutenant Washington was formed during the debriefings before coming here. He only knew her by reputation before that, but had been friends with Nathaniel and his wife for years. He'd been Taylor's CO until he got his own command. Taylor would tell stories of his unit and Wash this and Wash that became an everyday name in the Taylor house. Ayanni seemed to like her and would smile when her husband would pull a Wash story out of his vast memory of antics his people were always up to.

One time the women were talking about the females in Taylor's unit and Ayanni pulled a picture of Wash up. He remembered clearly his wife telling him later, he would never be allowed to have a woman who looked and had a body like that in his outfit.

The sun was up and people moving through the market when the meeting adjourned. Taking the General for a tour, Shannon and Taylor were the center of attention with an obviously high ranking officer from the future. People had questions, but the Commander told them not now, but show the General Terra Nova hospitality. Stopping by Casey's wheelchair, Caldwell shook his hand and chatted with him. Boylan wandered up and the General joked with him like an old friend while the Commander ordered up breakfast for them, two local cuisines and one frozen military ration made with algae and enzymes added to wheat used to make staple food in the future.

"Nathaniel, I can't believe anyone who's been to this place can be in their right mind to want and destroy it." The General kept looking at the sky, trees and impressive waterfall he was privileged to be facing as they sat in the market.

Malcolm came up with his own plate of food and slipped onto the bench beside Shannon.

"Dr. Wallace," Caldwell greeted him warmly.

"Been a while, General. Good to see the smog didn't get you," looking over Jim at the Commander, "Where's the lovely Alicia this morning, Commander?"

Waiting until he swallowed before answering, "Taking Thaniel to Skye. She's next on the babysitting roster," he laughed to the General, "Seems like all the young women want to take care of my kid, including Shannon's daughter," he bumped his shoulder against his friend, "They can play with a baby without the responsibility. I've been trying to change that. I think they need one while they're still able to spring up in the night, not like Wash and I. We want to sleep all night at our ages." The table laughed good-naturedly.

"Speak for yourself, old man. Thaniel is going to have a brother or sister, so you're not done getting up yet," Nathaniel looked up as his wife slid in next to General Caldwell with her own plate.

"You're not like uhh trying to tell me something are you, Wash?" Shannon and Malcolm were laughing at the Commander while the General looked totally amused.

"Well, we did try that pill Malcolm gave us, remember?"

All eyes turned to Malcolm, "How'd it work?" Malcolm asked and looked anxious for good results.

The Taylor's both turned red and Jim Shannon now really wanted to know why.

"We'll get with you later, Malcolm," Taylor spoke for them while Wash suddenly found her food very interesting.

"What are you up to, Malcolm?" Shannon wasn't going to let it drop and the General's attention wasn't back to the scenery, but on the hedging scientist.

"Ahhhh, we found a plant that had aphrodisiac qualities and I needed volunteers," even he colored at this admission.

"You didn't think of me?" Shannon put on a mock hurt.

"I ran it by the Commander and he said as Commander it was his job to test it," looking across at Wash, "How'd it do, Wash?"

"A low dose is perfect, wears off in about seven to eight hours with no side effects, but it's only been twenty four hours, so we didn't want to say anything for a few days to make sure no lingering effects," looking at her husband who was smiling, "You'll get a report from me today if I get a chance and supplementary in a few more when I'm sure it's completely out of our systems."

With a shrug to the General, "Privilege of being in command," looking over to Malcolm, "Malcolm, give out free pills with every marriage and we'll have this place crawling, literally, with babies. We found ourselves drawn to each other every two to three hours all day and slept all night; that is until Guz pounded on the door." He looked at his wife who was staring at him with her large ebony eyes.

"So that's why you said you were taking the day off yesterday? You were getting laid," Shannon was laughing.

"What'd you do yesterday, Shannon?" Taylor countered.

"Didn't get laid," he grumbled and slapped Malcolm who was laughing at him.

The General watched their comradely, pretending to be offended, but these people obviously cared for each other and he didn't miss the glances between Nathaniel and his wife. He couldn't see her expression, but Taylor kept staring at her as he ate.

_His first in person meeting with her was when she accompanied Taylor to a meeting on the exploration details. Up to that point, Commander Taylor met alone with the brass as he put his team together. Malcolm Wallace was tapped to be lead scientist and there was nothing he didn't know about anything, either scientific or engineering. His job, plan and teach. It was a non-specific meeting that he couldn't remember the details to, but was introduced to Lieutenant Washington the second in command for the journey. She was quiet, but attentive. It had only been a couple years since Nathaniel's wife's death and he was still mourning. They had him and his son to dinner several times. Both were sad and the boy withdrawn._

_He watched their interaction over the next eighteen months as the team began training and he attended most of the sessions with them. There was a time when he was sure he would have to leave the future if anything happened to Taylor. Washington was in charge of the troops and Dr. Wallace seemed scared of her and the Commander, but was less high-strung as he got to know them. The scientist didn't have any love for the military or authority in general and seemed to think they were too stupid to pull this off. Taylor's son turned out to be brilliant in the design of the terminus and his father turned his education over to the scientists in charge. He seemed happy to watch his son from a distance and was proud of his accomplishments. He told him in private all the time Ayanni would be so proud of her son, like he was. Lenore, his wife, was more intuitive to Nathaniel's personal life. Like the good soldier he was, he didn't pay much attention to his soldier's personal lives, Taylor's included. _

_Lenore met Washington in the flesh when she turned up on Taylor's arm at a swanky restaurant and sponsors were paying large sums to hear the Commander speak. Caldwell knew Nathaniel hated these events and told him each and every time that he was a stupid soldier, not an orator. But you would never know it by his entertaining speeches. It was a black tie affair and the Lieutenant was in a black dress that showed her legs and arms off. _

"_Wash, nice to see Nathaniel added a woman to these events," he greeted her and introduced her to his wife._

"_I figured she would draw double the funding I could," Nathaniel actually had his hand on her lower back._

"_She will. Are you going to give a speech, Wash?" _

"_No Sir. The agreement was I would be," looking at the Commander, "what was it you called me, Sir?"_

"_Eye candy, Wash. Liquor will loosen their wallets and all you have to do is smile at them." He had turned to face her, "Remember, Wash. The sooner we get a steady flow of funds, the sooner we can leave," he smiled at her._

_His wife grabbed Wash's arm and pulled her to their table, sitting beside her so she could get to know the first woman to be seen with Nathaniel. She told him later that his Lieutenant was very loyal to the Commander, but slippery as an eel to her personal enquiring. Eighteen months of his wife's probing never budged this tightlipped Lieutenant, and Taylor laughed off any comments in his direction. That was good enough for him. Now seeing them together and him squeezing her hand as she saw them off for a little OTG excursion, he missed all the signs his wife was trying to point out to him._

Three hours and many cliks later, General Caldwell was quite impressed with all the work Nathaniel and his colonist had done to make this wilderness a home.

"You know, Nathaniel," a sideways glance at the driver, "I'm going home to the worlds nosiest woman. If I walk in and tell her you and Wash have a baby, you know what she's going to do to me, boy?"

Taylor was grinning, "Congratulate me through you, of course," he ended with a laugh, dodging a small nycoraptor who jumped in front of the rover, "nyco. They like human flesh. Tastes like chicken."

"The next person to wake you in the middle of the night will be my wife and you remember how she can be. You don't really want that."

"It was after I kicked Lucas out of the colony. She was there for me and one thing led to another and we began a relationship." There, that should be enough info.

"Lenore kept trying to tell me before you left, you two were going to end up together. I always took your side, but now I see I was wrong. What was it she kept pointing out," he thought quietly, "I remember. It was what I saw this morning. You couldn't take your eyes off her. She'd enter a room and you always noticed her, no matter how crowded the place was or who was yammering for your attention, you'd stop and check her over. You sure nothing happened before you went through the portal, Nathaniel?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted and thinking along those lines, but we were just too busy. We flirted more and more, but didn't do anything until right before the third pilgrimage. Once we started, I wanted to go slow, but found myself at her doorstep way too often. After the eleventh I was going to make our relationship public, but she got pregnant so we got married two days after she returned from being POW for three months. I'm sorry I didn't do it years ago."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, one reflecting and one planning.

"You know, Nathaniel. I remember the support you got before and after you started taking Wash to those events. The funds doubled overnight. I think most people were like my wife and Rex. They saw romance in the air. The civilians didn't understand military protocol of non-fraternizing. With you changing the rules and making it work, I think we can use it to update that outdated policy that's as stupid as two children."

"I don't see how our lives here are a reflection of a dying future?"

"Hope. You and Wash represent what can be if we don't destroy this timeline. We need to counter your son, Nathaniel. Why don't you and Wash come back to the future and go public with your lives and sway sentiment back in our favor," he looked over in time to see a shocked expression then a wild grin cross the Commander's face. Looking back ahead he almost screamed. The largest orange creature he'd ever seen was coming in their direction at a fast pace. "What the hell is that?" all his species training went right out the open window.

"Carno. Hold on, it's going to get fun," Taylor stepped on the pedal and increased an already obscene speed. Just before they collided head on into the open teeth, Taylor swung the wheel to the right and with a thump, the Carno rolled over the top of the rover and barrel rolled a few times while the Commander straightened the wheel and got back on the trail. "We're almost to the colony," grabbing his radio, "Taylor to base. Carno behind me. Get the people in and cannons ready."

Looking back, Caldwell saw the offensive beast gaining on them. Taylor swerved to the left and cut a different path, then back to the right. Caldwell couldn't see the dinosaur anymore. "Did we lose it?"

"No, they are hard to shake when pissed off. I'm just slowing it down. They can outrun me on open ground, but can't turn at a dead run very fast. They have to slow down, and the stupid bastards never figured out if they go straight, they'll get to us faster. Good thing they think like an animal." The colony came into view and people were seen running towards the open gate. Taylor ordered, "Fire" and sonic booms shot over the rover as it dashed through the gate and skidded with tires locked up. By the time they exited the rover the beast had stopped and with a defiant roar wandered off as if that was its plan all along.

"Did you enjoy the wildlife, General?" Casey Durwin rolled up with a huge grin.

"I heard that one of those things got your legs, Durwin. I don't know how you can be so damn cheerful. Do you want to go back with me and get those legs grafted?" That took the smile off Durwin's face. He looked to the Commander with a puzzled expression.

"Casey, I never thought of sending you back. If you want to go, we don't have the technology here to graft bios. You could walk again," people started clapping and the Commander joined in.

"What say you, Case. You could walk down those steps to my bar," Boylan, his faithful friend clasped a shoulder.

"Who's picking up the tab Commander? I don't have the funds."

"The military will. You were active duty. No different than getting them blown off with a mine," Taylor looked to Caldwell for confirmation.

"Casey, just sell your story. You'll come back rich," Caldwell knew the military hospital would love to examine limbs torn away by dinosaur teeth.

Looking around, "Where's Wash?" the Commander discovered she hadn't materialized by his side like always when he returned from OTG.

"Feeding your kid again, Commander," Boylan made it sound like that's all she ever did, drawing a laugh that rippled through the crowd.

Caldwell noticed the military and civilians mingled together around them. No strict separation like back home. Jim Shannon stood nearby and joined them as they headed back to the Command Center. Entering, they found Washington rocking the baby in her arms. She handed a miniplex to the General, "Pictures for Lenore."

"I hinted to Nathaniel, I would like him and you to come back and counter the popularity of Lucas with a tour of your own," he slipped the tiny pad into his breast pocket.

"Oh, I'd hate to go back," her husband crossed to her and knelt down by her chair, hand reaching out to stroke his baby's head.

"I may not have a choice, Alicia," his voice was low, but heard by Shannon and the General.

"No, I don't want another separation after last time," she was starting to panic. He couldn't do this to her again, and now with the baby. He saw the fear and her biting down on her lower lip, a sign of distress among the most popular reasons she chewed a lip. The other was total engrossment in a project and she wasn't that at this moment.

"We'll talk later," he moved his hand to grip her shoulder. He was still conscious of displaying affection in front of others, especially his superior. "I think Casey might go back with the General and get new legs," he stood up and blocked her view of the General, but not Shannon. He didn't care what Jim saw, but if she were going to tear up, he didn't want the General to see weakness in an officer.

He got a small smile, "Is he going?"

"I hope so, he deserves it," he shared a private memory with her just by the look they gave each other. Both remembering it was Casey who got them over the line that night and they made love off and on all night. He wanted to remind her they broke that record just the day before, but she was on the same page by her widening smile and warm gaze. "I have to get the General home in time for dinner. You're in charge, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir"

"Wash, hope to see you again and soon," the General left with the men.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at Thaniel, "I'm sure your father has things to tell me in bed he can't share with others. Your father is great in bed by the way. Someday I'm sure you'll make some young woman as happy as he has me. I hope it's here and we're alive to celebrate with you," she kissed the sleeping baby and took him back to his bassinet. Walking to the monitors, she watched the screen and saw her husband pick Casey up and put him in a rhino while Reynolds loaded the wheelchair. Boylan threw a duffle in with the chair, waited for Malcolm to climb in the back before slamming the door down. Going around he shook Casey's hand. Most of the market vendors crowded in to wish him luck and hurry home. She watched the bartender start to pack Casey's things into boxes to be stored for his return. Jim Shannon drove the Rhino behind the rover that hadn't been moved from its Carno evading entrance. The screen at the terminus showed no activity. Once again her contemplations turned to sexual thoughts. Not their first time, but yesterday. Grabbing her plexi, she wrote a report for Malcolm.

_Malcolm actually skulked into the Command Center looking around nervously, and blushing when he saw Wash sitting in a chair near her husband. He was pouring over plexi's and her holding their baby. _

"_Malcolm, what did you do wrong?" Wash looked amused that he looked like a kid going to the principal's office. _

"_Well, Wash. I was hoping to speak to the Commander alone."_

_Taylor finally looked up at that, "If it's of a personal nature, the clinic is two doors down," he joked._

"_If I take what I have to the clinic, we'll lose our doctor and sheriff for at least a day."_

"_And that's bad because?" Wash wasn't going anyplace until Malcolm came clean with his problem._

_Malcolm blushed and pulled a few pills out of his pocket and laid them on the clear glass, "Dr. McGuire found an un-classified plant. It tested heavy in medicinal properties and one other ingredient. Uhhh, it seems to be an aphrodisiac. I think it may be the forerunner of the Mandrake plant." _

_The Taylor's shared an amused look and the smirk that came across Wash's face told him she was game._

"_How safe is this, Malcolm?" he picked a small white pill up and examined it._

"_The Mandrake had physiological side effects, but this plant is missing those alkaloids, I think it's safe. I'm looking for volunteers, Commander. Normally I would take this to Elizabeth, but her husband might take it wrong, so figured to get your blessing first."_

"_What dosage do you suggest?"_

"_No more than one to start so we have an idea how potent one is and if we need to adjust the dose," he glanced at Wash, "You're not thinking of trying it out are you, Commander?"_

"_Any reason not to, Malcolm?" the Commander was looking intently at the scientist._

"_I….I don't know what will happen and you're not exactly expendable, neither is the Lieutenant. We can't have both of you impaired if something goes wrong."_

"_What's the worse that you think could happen?"_

_Malcolm turned bright red, ducked his head and muttered, "Perpetual errection, Sir."_

"_Give me a time frame, Malcolm," he was getting tired of dragging information out of him._

"_Hours, maybe days."_

"_So you don't know and need test subjects. Wash and I will test the drug, now get out," he watched Malcolm leave in a hurry. Scooping the pills up, he grinned, "Tonight?"_

"_No, I want to be alert for the test, and not horny trying to sleep," putting their son down, she grabbed the roster, "Reilly's on call tonight and Guzman tomorrow. Tomorrow's Sunday. Perfect timing to beg a day off at home." They put Shannon on day call and told him, nothing short of an invasion better interrupt their day off. They spent the evening with the Shannon's, but didn't mention the extracurricular activities planned for tomorrow, just they wanted a day for themselves. Snuggling around his wife that night, they drifted to sleep with him cupping her breast over her nursing bra, but no sex. A pill was placed by her plate at breakfast._

"_I hope Malcolm got the dose right," she muttered as she swallowed, "He's dead if I embarrass myself," getting up she took their plates while he went to fetch his son. Wash puttered around the house, doing laundry, running the duster over the stone and wooden floors. About an hour later she was going to clean the toilet when a warm flood swelled her clitoris, "Oh, Oh yeah, it's working. Her breast were becoming sensitive as the nipples hardened against the material of the loose cotton fabric. Every step heightened her desire._

_Nathaniel was reading from a plexi, son on the couch beside him. "The pill is working for me, Nathaniel. Anything with you?" he watched as she began stripping, starting with her slip on sandals she sometimes wore without socks around the house. He watched as she slowly undid the button on her jeans and worked them off her hips._

"_Something's working, babe. I don't need a pill to make me hard when you undress like that. If I make more than three times, we'll know the pill works," he watched as she pulled his borrowed t-shirt off and reached for the front clasp of her bra. Freeing her larger sized breast, he pulled his own shirt off while toeing boots as he reached for his belt while still sitting._

"_What are you going to do with your son?"_

"_Throw him on the floor," he stood up and went for the button on his blue jeans. _

_Her hands stopped him, "Put him in his crib. I'll be waiting, and your jeans are mine to take off," she picked Thaniel up and handed him to his father._

_He disappeared into the bedroom, "Your last item is mine also."_

_Back in record time, hands reaching for her breast as their lips met. With a moan they opened as tongues slid over and around each other. "I think the pill is kicking in for me also," he slipped her panties down and dropped them. She stepped out, kicking them aside while unbuttoning his jeans and expertly running the zipper down. Hand reached inside to grip up and down his length. Fingers slipped under the waistband of his briefs and she pulled them and jeans down together. His manhood sprang to attention and bumped her stomach. Pushing him down on the couch she pulled his jeans and briefs off. Settling on his lap she moved herself up and down on the underside of his manhood swiftly until with a small cry she came, crushing herself to him as she throbbed in completion. He picked her up and in a forceful motion of manhandling her hips, jammed her onto himself, leaving a few bruises where his fingertips were too rough. A few strokes and he joined her. Dropping his head to her shoulder, "I like this couch more and more."_

"_I think we make love on it the most outside of bed," she grabbed his shirt and cleaned herself off. Getting up she threw the shirt on his lap._

"_I think the shower is second. You used to clean me up, so this is married life with kids. I have to wipe myself off," he grumbled as he watched her dress._

"_No, married life with kids is no sex on the couch for at least twenty years until they're out of the house. Remind me again, why did I think having your child was a good idea?"_

_Pulling his jeans on sans the shirt, "It was all your idea. I was used and abused, like right now," he whined, "I was happy with sex and no kids, but no, you had to ruin the future with no sex comments. I'm going to remind you in a few years when we have to cut this out that it was you who wanted to have a piece of me outside of this," he grabbed his crotch, "Now when you need me, I'm going to be fishing with our son," he slipped his arms around her, "I love you for getting pregnant, you know." He didn't want her to take his words seriously._

"_I know you do," she slipped her arms around him. They held each other and he started kissing her neck making her whimper barely discernibly. "I don't know about you, but I'm still low level aroused. It wouldn't take much to make me cum again," followed with a louder moan._

"_Me too. Are we tracking this for Malcolm?" Her hand cupping him again and he joined her in a moan._

"_Scientific research. We have to do our part," his lips cut her off. The baby crying broke them apart, "All I am is a sex toy or food vendor," she handed his t-shirt she'd been wearing to him, grabbed his used shirt and went to feed said son._

_She fed Thaniel, cleaned the bathroom and washed another load of clothes. Returning to the front area, she found her husband rummaging through the crisper. He had his jeans on and nothing else. Wash was more than ready for another round and slipped barefoot across the floor, her warm hands caressed his bare back. Reaching around, she fondled him through his jeans, still finding a semi-hardened state. _

"_I've been like this since you left. Feels good, like sexual hormones keep getting pumped to it," he turned around and closed bin with his ass. She was naked. Picking her up by the waist, he sat her on the kitchen table, hand going to her core. Fingers inserted into her depths and thumb rubbing a swollen nub, she came fast and hard again, reaching for his pants as soon as she started. Soon his underwear and jeans were bunched about his ankles as he spread her legs and took her again. He lasted longer, but not much. "I think the tradeoff for more is quicker."_

"_I need to clean the shower yet, you want to help?" _

"_Oh yeah," he looked down at his still active organ in amazement._

_He cleaned half the shower and she the other. They took turns spraying the cleanser off with the detachable shower head and hosed each other off as well. Nathaniel tried to shove the sprayer up her cunt and got a couple streams to flow up. "Have to make sure you're clean if I'm using my tongue when we get out," he was ready again as was his partner. Toweling off they checked the sleeping baby and took their games to the bed. This time they used lips and tongues to arouse each other to a fevered pitch, bringing pleasure without intercourse._

"_I'm still hungry," his stomach agreed with a rumble._

"_You make lunch. I see your progeny looking at us." They both looked at the crib and the baby with his bright blue eyes was watching them. "He's your son alright. Already taking notes," she rolled off the bed, "aren't you Thaniel. Just like Daddy in a few years, always going to want to get laid."_

"_You find yourself a nympho like your mommy in say about twenty years so I can have my couch back," Daddy went to make food._

_The communicator shrilled a couple hours later. "Taylor," Nathaniel barked into the annoying little device._

"_You haven't been seen around the colony or Wash either. Everything okay, Commander?" the concerned voice of Skye filled the air._

"_It's called having a day off, Skye. Why are you calling me when you should be hanging out with that Shannon kid?" his irritation turned to humor at the colony noticing when one or the other wasn't visible. Wash took that moment to smirk and pull his head down for a long tongue induced kiss, making him forget about the open line. He vaguely heard a muffled voice somewhere near Alicia's lower back, then remembered, "Sorry Skye, Wash needs help with something. Gotta go, bye," he broke the connection. Picking his nude wife up, "I like this pill. I don't remember you disrobing so much for me," he carried her to their bed. Giving her a choice of how she wanted it, she settled onto his face. Finished, he rolled her over for his choice. "We just set a personal best," he panted into her neck._

_They spent the next couple hours lying on the bed and talking, sharing feelings for each other, how the pill affected them and deciding it was great for a special occasions or honeymoon, but they preferred less, but more intense encounters that lasted longer. Alicia volunteered to write a report for both of them. She started out, "Dear Malcolm, pill works great. We screwed each other's brains out on the couch, table, bed Nathaniel's hard all the time and I'm so horny I could do one of the poles in the yard."_

_Laughing, Nathaniel added, "We need to ship the pills to 2150. They'll have so many friggin kids in a year, they'll forget about stripping our land up." Kissing his wife's stomach, "We may be able to export some resources if we keep the portal open, like these pills. Trade them for disposable diapers," they chuckled. "One good thing about today, Alicia," he moved up to kiss her lips for the hundredth time, "we don't get much time for this. If we did nothing else, I want to have more time just to talk to you."_

"_That's where Thaniel gets older comes into play. We'll be able to do nothing but talk," she ran her fingers through his short hair, "I do love you, Nathaniel."_

_The last time they made love before she went to make supper was normal, not drug induced, just two people very much in love. He left her well used and chafed with so much loving._

She finished her report and hit send. Her husband would be home soon, so calling Reynolds in for night watch, she took Thaniel to the gate to greet her man. He pulled in, disembarked and with a smile came to greet his family. She pulled him in for a rare public kiss, "Thank you for yesterday," she whispered into his ear. The Shannon's who greeted each other looked at them a little funny and Jim remarked to his wife, the pills obviously lowered inhibitions. Ignoring everything around them, Taylor grabbed his pack and rifle, attention totally on his wife. He had a small smile that he reserved for her only. He had that stare on his face again. Jim still had to interpret that look, but had never seen the Commander ever use it on anyone else. It was private, just for Wash.

Two weeks of terminus silence while the colonist wondered and speculated what was happening in the future. A flash of light and the terminus came to life once again. "Terra Nova, do you read?"

"Terra Nova here," Mark Reynolds was on rotation to monitor the portal. He and Dunham were reading a confidential report from Malcolm Wallace on the items recovered from the badlands and had identified and organized. Ever since unveiling the ships prow, the attending soldiers were buddied up in any endeavor that required two. Both proved trustworthy to keep Taylor's secrets and they were learning there were more than one as he drew them ever closer to his inner circle of trusted people.

"This is General Caldwell, who am I talking to?"

"Sargent Reynolds, Sir," he stood more at attention just at the mention of the General, the first he'd ever met.

"Can you relay to Commander Taylor right now, Sargent?"

"Hold on, Sir. I'll get him on the other radio," giving the open line communicator to Dunham to hold, he pulled his personal comm out and called the Command Center.

"Washington," she knew Reynolds was terminus patrol.

"Lieutenant, Reynolds here. Is the Commander available? I have General Caldwell on hold for him."

"He's doing hand to hand training. Tell the General It'll take a few minutes to find and get him here. I'll talk to the General until the Commander arrives. One moment, Reynolds."

"Washington to Taylor," she waited for him to pick up.

"Go ahead, Wash," a slightly out of breath Commander.

"General Caldwell is on relay. Wants to talk to you, Sir."

"On my way," he cut the line and took off at a run, holding his t-shirt in his hand along with his shoulder holster, not bothering to take the time to dress after several rounds with some of his tougher men while the newest watched and learned.

"Washington is ready for you, General," Reynolds began.

"Tell her, the situation is escalating. I need Nathaniel to come as soon as he can."

Reynolds repeated verbatim.

"Tell him to standby until I talk with the Commander, Reynolds."

"Yes Ma'am," he repeated and waited.

Nathaniel burst through the door and rushed over, chest heaving slightly, a sheen of sweat causing his wife to run her eyes over his torso in appreciation. "Mind out of the gutter, Wash," grinning he wiped his shirt with a swipe across his chest.

"Caldwell wants you to go to the future. Says things are escalating, no details. I still haven't changed my mind about another separation, Nathaniel."

"I know, but to save this world, we may have to sacrifice. We've worked too hard to give it up to be stripped," leaning down he placed a rare daytime kiss on her clamped lips trying to force them open and responsive. Never able to deny him, she molded hers into his.

"Here, you relay," she moved out of the way and started pacing, but not too far away so she could hear.

"Reynolds, tell the General I'm here and got his first message. Ask him why."

"Yes Sir"

"Sir, message is: Lucas has added more support and they are attacking the U.S. homeland. Terminus attempted to be taken, twice."

Washington moved to his side and grabbed his bicep, nails unconsciously digging in, "I'm coming with you," pulling back and letting his arm go, Wash stood before him, chin lifted, a determined look he knew very well, "I came here with you and been with you for eighteen years. We go together."

"Thaniel?"

"I'm nursing, he goes with us," she expected problems with her decision.

"Not a good idea, Wash. Don't put me in that position of putting a child in danger again. Please keep him here."

"I can protect him. We'll talk after you're done," she got out of his way to finish with the General.

"Reynolds, tell the General we'll be going through the portal in two days, mid-morning."

"Yes, Sir"

They waited for a reply, "Wash call an emergency meeting, include officers and top civilians. Make it in an hour; give the lads at the terminus time to get back. Send relief, okay hon," he usually didn't use terms of endearment at the office, but his mind was not on proper protocol, but the fact his other son was going into harm's way. A knot was forming in his gut; this wasn't happening again, he wouldn't let it.

The meeting was anything but orderly. Elizabeth offered to take Thaniel and had formula for him. Taylor sided with the doctor in an instant, causing his wife to refuse outright. "I thought we'd discuss this, Nathaniel. I don't want to leave him. He's too young."

"We don't know if we're walking into a firefight, you heard there might be fighting near the terminus. We might get cut down as soon as we go through. Here, our son will have a chance if something goes wrong. I may not be able to protect him there. No, he stays."

"I have a hard time believing the homeland is that compromised. It's not like we're going into Somalia."

Normally a fight between them was prime entertainment, but not this time. Especially from those who served in Somalia. They could see Wash's desire to take him was tearing the Commander up and the thought of leaving him behind upsetting her. In frustration, "I order you to leave him, Lieutenant, or stay here." Not one sound was heard as they squared off.

"I can protect him."

"Bullshit. I'm not going through that again. For the last time, he stays," why couldn't she just obey his order, damn her.

"Yes, Sir. As your subordinate, I have no choice but to obey or be disciplined, but as your wife, Fuck You," she stomped out of the room.

Wanting to get away from prying eyes she started running towards the center of the compound, away from the buildings. Falling to her knees by a tree, she slammed her fist into the ground. Never too secure with her standing, being the other wife, a consolation prize, she was sure now Nathaniel only saw her as his Lieutenant first and anything else in a lesser place. Sitting with back against the tree, she put her head on her bent knees, wondering how one moment they could be so close and the next him shredding her heart and soul. "I'll never be Ayanni," her voice finally broke and a single tear trailed to the corner of her mouth.

The Commander walked to his desk and grabbed his plexi. In front of the room, he made a notation, "I've just put Lieutenant Washington on report, effective immediately, she's suspended," this time an audible gasp resounded and everyone exchanged unbelieving looks with each other.

"Don't be an asshole, Commander," Boylan spoke for the collective.

"Don't do this to her, Sir," Guzman felt sick to his stomach.

Looking at Guzman, "I expect my soldiers to have a backbone and obey orders, not stomp out when they don't get their way, like spoiled girls," he was growling and as angry as they'd ever seen him.

Jim was silent, but put an arm around his wife who looked like she wanted to perform an operation on the Commander and gave her a warning look. Leaning down, "Not now."

She glared at her husband, "Commander," her voice deceptively neutral, "I noticed you referred to the Lieutenant by her maiden name. When is she going to be allowed to take yours?" the room was totally silent, but the Commander saw several nods.

Throwing the pad aside and not caring that it slid across the desk and hit the floor on the other side, "I'm going through the portal day after tomorrow. Shannon, you're in charge," he hated what he just did, but pride wouldn't let him retract his decision.

"If Wash is going to be staying, I work good with her. Reinstate her, and I'll do what you want," Shannon wanted to follow his words with a punch and his hand curled into a fist. How dare he treat his wife like a common employee.

"I don't know what I'm going to find in the future, how long I'll be gone or be back. Wash thinks she can handle a baby in a possible war zone. I can't go through another Somalia. I trust you folks with the colony and my son. You did a fine job during the occupation. You'll do a good job again. Guzman, Reilly, you're in charge of the military."

"What about Wash, Sir," Reilly tried her luck.

"She's going with me, but our son is not, and that's not open for debate," he picked the pad off the floor and hit a program. Soon the sound of a locater tag started beeping. Noting the location, Taylor looked at his sleeping son, "Elizabeth, please take care of him until we return," he picked his son up and placed him in her arms. "I'll be by to get him after I've found Wash, but he is going to need someone to watch him while we're gone. I hope it's you and Shannon."

"If Jim ever talked to me the way you just did your wife, I'd take him back to Golad myself," she left as he dismissed the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

"I suspended your command for walking off," Nathaniel caught the tags flipped in his direction. He looked at the name and rank, "Never got this changed to Lieutenant Taylor. You should have reminded me." She was quiet, not looking as he sat cross-legged in front of her. "You know, Wash, we have a great marriage, but it has a flaw. Sometimes I make mistakes and say stupid things and hurt you or react wrong like when you dropped the pregnancy bombshell on me. Wash, I'm a soldier, don't know how to say all those fancy things women want to hear."

"I don't feel like your wife with all this 'Sir' crap. Just as well you make my military rank equal to my standing as your wife," neither her head nor eyes moved from their downward contemplation. She was still smarting from his cutting order, but secretly happy he cared enough to track her down. They never quarreled or fought in public and she never cursed at him, ever.

"I don't need you anymore," that got her to look at him as he was hopping, "I had to live without you as my second. I survived. If anything happened to Thaniel, I would get over it. Listen to me, Alicia," he paused for effect, "I cannot live without you. I need you as my wife first. When you came back from the dead, I never had one thought that my Lieutenant was home, just the woman I loved," he reached out and took her hand, "I don't give a rats ass if you do nothing but be my wife."

She let him take it and his fingers played with her wedding ring. "I remember how you were with Ayanni. I don't feel we have that kind of relationship, Nathaniel. I am always comparing myself to her and I come up short."

"How…..how do you not measure up?" They had never talked about her verses Ayanni. This was new territory for him and he had no idea how to respond, but was sure if possible he could screw it up.

"Part of my reasoning comes from keeping our relationship discrete. You kept me as your mistress for so many years, then overnight I was your wife. You weren't the only one to make mistakes. I got pregnant without telling you I wanted a baby. I'm not secure in the role of your wife, and that order you gave…. well, it hurt, hurt like hell."

"I'm sorry. For so many years, you've been the perfect companion, in my face when I needed it, put up with my ranting, took my stupid orders without a word. You're not Ayanni. Never once did I ever compare you to her. I'm starting to get a clearer picture of why the non-fraternizing policy is in place. I fell back on being your superior the moment we hit a huge snag. I expected you to suck it up like you've done for eighteen years and obey. If I ever demand or order you to do something like that again, I don't want you to ever run away, just deck me like I deserve or better yet go get Shannon. He sure wanted to take a swing at me."

Pulling her hand away, Alicia bit her lower lip, sucking it between her teeth. Stretching out a finger, he ran it across her mouth. "Nathaniel, as hard as I try, I can't shake the feeling that I'm not good enough for you. It's there, buried deep sometimes, but it doesn't take much to resurface, like today. It's not your fault. Ayanni came from money, had education and breeding, whereas I came from the ghetto, had to fight and do without most of the time."

He banged his forehead against her knee then looked at her again. "My heart doesn't give a shit about your background, or hers for that matter. I didn't marry her for money or breeding. I fell in love with her. I would have if she came from the gutter. You walk into a room, dressed in a short black dress, every man stops and stares, and more than one has a hard on. I should know, you gave me one since I've known you," he reached for her hand again and just held it engulfed in his larger one, "I don't know how to help you, Alicia. I want you by my side day after tomorrow, but not as my second. No, you're going back as my wife, my treasure to show off. I pulled your rank for now. I'm thinking about doing away with it, giving you a special title befitting you being the most beautiful woman here," he watched her for the first time almost smile, just a ghost of upward movement at her corners.

"Why can't I be both?"

"You don't need a title to be my partner and equal here. In fact, I think it's getting in the way, but I really want you on my arm as my wife when I go back, Wa, Alicia."

"No more Wash?"

"Getting in the habit of calling you by your first name. Most husbands call their wives that, you know," he scooted around until sitting beside her, wrapping her close to his chest, glad she forgave him enough to let him hold her.

"Did you leave Thaniel alone?"

"Thaniel? Damn, I knew I forgot something," he pulled her back as she started to rise. With a chuckle, "Elizabeth has him, Wash" he pulled until she was sitting on his lap.

"Now it's back to Wash?"

"I want you to know, when I call you Wash, it translates into 'I love you'," cupping her cheek he kissed her, softly at first, then with more passion as she returned his effort.

"And when you call me Alicia?"

"Same thing," he captured her lips again, hand cupping a full breast, "I hate these nursing bras. Time to wean the boy. I want these back," he finally got a small laugh out of her. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I never ever want to," he kissed her, arms securing her tightly to him.

"Orders at work I can handle, but don't you ever give me an order on anything personal again," she was feeling stronger inside.

"Yes, Ma'am. Let's go home."

By the time they emerged from the wooded area, word had spread about Wash's suspension. What they saw was two people walking hand in hand talking quietly. Avoiding the market and parting near their home, Wash disappeared inside while he headed in the direction of the clinic.

Taylor saw a small group together near the doctor's desk. Elizabeth was sitting and had a bottle in Thaniel's mouth. Jim, Josh, Skye, Reynolds and Maddy were also present while Zoe stood at her mother's shoulder intently watching the baby eat. She was fascinated with this real live doll.

"How'd she take her suspension, Taylor?" Jim got to the point while everyone else paid close attention.

"I don't think it's any of your business."

"It directly affects me and Reynolds here. I think it does," he didn't back down.

"She took it like a soldier. Guzman get the items together like I asked?" he changed the subject.

"Still working on it. It'll be done before you leave. Wash going with you?"

"She is," turning to Elizabeth, "You and the girls here going to be able to care for him until we get back?"

"I've managed with three, Commander," she handed Thaniel to his father.

"I'm not officially working tomorrow. There'll be a lot to be done. I'll leave my front door open. I'd appreciate you helping Alicia, Elizabeth. It's going to be hard for her."

Still peeved at what he said to his wife, "We'll be by tomorrow to help your wife, Commander," she pushed by him to a biobed with a slasher victim.

Taylor noticed as he carried his son home the colonist gave him a wide birth. Seems like everyone had an opinion on what he did and nobody agreed with him. Stiffening his spine, head held high he marched through the market, stopping by a booth, he threw a terra on the table and without a word grabbed a bouquet of flowers.

* * *

><p>Lying on the couch, Nathaniel had his son tummy to chest. He was encouraging Thaniel to lift his head and shoulders. He would put his index finger so the baby could see it. Giving up his exercises, the baby turned his head and rested it on the solid muscles of his father's chest. Moving his finger, he watched his boy grab it.<p>

"None of my kids could do that at his age," Jim Shannon entered the open door to the Taylor residence. A steady stream of visitors, mostly soldiers and officers needing direction or signatures. With Washington officially suspended, he took over her duties while making a list of transfers to Reilly, Guzman and the other senior officers. Most of it done with his feet on the arm rest opposite where his head hadn't moved all afternoon.

"He's strong for his age, but dumber than a stump I'm sure, that is if he's my son."

"He's really starting to look like you, so may be brain damaged like his father. You really going to keep Wash suspended," he plopped in a chair.

"I have my reasons. Give it up, Shannon."

"Where is she?"

"In the bedroom with all her clothes on. No use to me right now," he grumbled.

"Elizabeth and Maddy were headed this way. They with her?" he figured they should be here by now and hustled over when he finished his office bound duties.

"They're in the bedroom with Debora and Skye. Too many women in one room for us, right boy?" he pulled his finger away causing the boy to cry and reach for it. He stopped crying as soon as his father's hand started rubbing his back and soon was asleep.

"Taylor, I need you in here," Wash called without leaving their bedroom.

"I just got Thaniel to sleep, what's so important?" he didn't move.

"I need Thaniel, bring him."

"Come get him," he was comfortable, still full from lunch and was thinking about a nap.

"Get your ass in here."

"Five women in a room and I have to get up. What's this world coming to," he secured Thaniel and swung his legs off the couch while Jim watched in amusement. Far cry from the Commander giving orders just a day previous. Wash must have read him the riot act when they were alone. He saw a beautiful bouquet of flowers in water on the dining table and had heard that Taylor bought them on the way home yesterday. Following the Commander into a large bedroom, he watched the women gathered around a pile of clothes on the bed, mostly for the baby.

"Lay him down," Alicia motioned to a clear spot, "I need you to tell me what you want packed."

"My pistol," he put the baby in the ordered spot , pushed Skye out of the way and lay down near his son, booted feet off the edge as he settled his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.

Jim leaned against the doorframe and watched the older women sort baby clothes. Wash would check a garment against the baby and it was put into three piles, too small, just right and he'll grow into. Debora and Elizabeth sorted the diaper sizes into the same three piles. Maddy and Skye watched and learned and listening to the women talk about babies and what stage he was up to. Wash was a quiet as the girls. In fact she had said very little, just efficiently went about the business of closing the house up, packing and getting Thaniel ready for the Shannon's.

"Is he sleeping?" Debora noticed the Commander seemed to be out and his chest rose and fell evenly.

Wash looked closely, "He can sleep in a ditch with mortars dropping. I've seen him do it. Chattering women won't keep him awake, especially if we're boring him."

Elizabeth smirked at Alicia, "You keep him up last night?"

"Yep, literally," the older women laughed while the girls looked at each other and grinned. Jim took one step back and disappeared. He stomped back to the Command Center muttering his daughter shouldn't be exposed to language like that. Every time he talked with Elizabeth, she took Maddy's side, especially since she got engaged. They were scheduling a mid-winter wedding in a few months. Josh was making noises about moving out and he was feeling old. Elizabeth hinted maybe they should have more kids and taking care of the baby Taylor would be a good test of whether they really wanted more of their own or wait for grandkids.

The pile of baby clothes on the bed was being packed into three duffles, one to be stored for Wash to sort through and keep a few items for keepsakes and the rest to go back into circulation. One for Elizabeth to take with her. The diaper bag was packed with enough to get them through the night. The other set aside for Elizabeth to retrieve if for some unforeseeable catastrophe prevented either from returning soon like planned.

Elizabeth desperately wanted to get Wash alone before she left and find out what happened yesterday, but with Debora and Skye not showing any sign of leaving, she could only watch them interact to see if lingering hostilities remained.

Wash disappeared into the other room and soon returned with two backpacks, "We're traveling light and armed. May be a quick trip if we walk into a trap. Nathaniel is hiding a grenade in his pocket if we have to create a diversion," looking at her sleeping husband. She moved their son beside him and in sleep, they resembled each other, both looking young and innocent.

Finally with nothing left to do, Debora told Wash, "We'll go so you can pack. If I don't see you before tomorrow, good luck," echoed by Skye. Skye was never one to show affection to Washington. When the Commander took her under his wing, she like all the civilians heard rumors about their relationship, but the Commander treated Washington like everyone else, even when Skye was alone with them. Wash would come and go and the Commander's responses were always verbal, no touching or special moments. He would pat her back, but never his Lieutenant's. He was strictly hands off with her. Skye went through a period where she was certain the rumors of them sleeping together was just that, a rumor. About a year after forming that opinion, she was walking home after dark from a job and her path cut close to the Commander's house. His door was open and he stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame looking into the dark. She stopped just out of the light and looked to see what the Commander was searching for. Like a phantom, Lieutenant Washington never made a sound. Eyes for the Commander only, she missed Skye, and her long legs took the step and patio with two strides. Then the Commander did something totally out of character, he pulled the Lieutenant against his chest and started kissing her. A movement and the door shut. Soon the house went dark. She remembered saying, "Wow," all the way home her newfound knowledge. The normally reserved Lieutenant was the same the next morning as when before Skye witnessed her kissing the Commander and he seemed the totally like himself as well, no sign they ever kissed or did anything else. It was the dark, unreadable eyes of Washington that held her back from giving her a hug and Washington never expected her to do so anyway.

"Maddy, go get Zoe from school and take her home, would you please," Elizabeth was not going to squander her only chance.

Smiling at Wash, Maddy took off. As she became an adult, she and her mother were getting closer. When parents came home, they all listened as her father ranted against the Commander and what he did to Wash, with her mother agreeing to every word. As much as they liked the Commander, their loyalties would always be to his wife. Their father was almost as protective about his partner as his family. More than once he questioned Taylor's methods and motives . But, last night he was rabid. They went home soon after the Commander collected Thaniel without saying if he made amends for suspending his wife. Both parents were upset all evening. Maybe Mom would get more info to share at supper that night.

"Let's break and grab a cup of coffee," Elizabeth's way of separating Wash from her husband's annoying presence. The man never left the house that day, but a room away was better than talking over him.

"Why did you get suspended, Wash?" cups in front of them and Wash telling her the next project would be to clean the perishables from the kitchen for Jim to haul home.

"Insubordination," she didn't elaborate, but seemed to think Elizabeth should know what that entailed, which she definitely did not.

"There will be a mutiny if he doesn't reinstate you. Jim is furious."

"Nathaniel has his reasons," she brushed off the indignant attitudes on her behalf, not wanting to open up her insecurities of being a second wife.

"You forgave him awful fast. If Jim treated me like that in public, he'd still be sleeping on the couch. You really made love last night?" Surely Wash held herself in higher regard than open her legs for his pleasure after that.

Alicia smiled, "Well, he did bring me flowers. The first time I might add. He never took Ayanni flowers that I'm aware of. I'll have to ask him."

"How is your marriage to him compared to his first wife?" she'd been burning to ask for oooohhh so long.

Alicia ran a finger around the rim of her cup contemplating how or if to answer. Looking at the motion of her index finger, she sucked her lower lip between her teeth, "Different. She wasn't under his command or military at all. She was smart and beautiful and always lived in a dome, so going to war zones was harder for her. He tried real hard to make it bearable and put forth a real effort to please her," as sharp pain bolted through her that her husband treated his first wife like a woman and wife while she was still mostly treated like his soldier.

"You don't think he tries as hard with you?"

"No, I don't," now maybe she was getting somewhere with her turmoil. Talking to Elizabeth was proving to be helpful and she knew whatever she said would go no further than this room, "don't tell Shannon, will you?"

"He doesn't need to know everything," she'd tell him enough to satisfy his curiosity when he grilled her that night.

"He has always had the ability to order me around. It may be one of the reasons he suspended me. Not to be mean or punitive for my cursing at him, but severing our working structure. I'm going back with him as his wife, not second in command. That in itself will be interesting. He can't be disciplined for violation of military protocol and I will be automatically shifted to a favored status among the officers. Wives are generally treated with respect when with husbands and vice versa. I've been gone long enough to not care about rank or wars in the future."

"Do you care about your rank here?" Elizabeth was intrigued.

"Here, yes. I like being in command and the structure."

"Think this is temporary then?"

"I don't know, Nathaniel made a comment about a new position for me. We'll have to wait and see what develops."

All the sudden the baby let out a wail, and both women jumped with Elizabeth one step behind Alicia. "Shit, Fuck, Damn," was heard in rapid secession. Taylor was holding his son and stripping his onesie off with one hand.

"What happened?" Wash took him and lay him on the bed, but he was still screaming. Elizabeth crowded in as Nathaniel stood up and gave his care over to them.

"I had a nightmare and thrashed. I think I hit him. Why did you leave him on the bed beside me?" he was as worried as the women he had hurt his son.

"You were both sleeping so peacefully, I didn't think about your dreams, sorry," a glance to Elizabeth who was in full doctor mode, "Nathaniel has a wide variety of nightmares. I've been accidently hit more than once."

A red mark was on the side of one rib cage, "I'm sorry baby," Nathaniel looked ready to cry with his son as he watched the doctor run her fingers over his abdomen.

"I need to take him to the clinic, but don't think he's been more than bruised and scared," Wash handed her a blanket to wrap him in. As she hurried off she heard Wash say they'd be along in a minute.

Taking her husband in her arms, he held her tightly, "I didn't mean to hurt him, Alicia," his shaky voice silently begged for forgiveness.

"I know you would never hurt him. Which place this time?" she ran her hands over his back to sooth him.

"When Lucas shot you," he almost cracked her ribs.

"I'll make sure to put him in his crib next time," pulling back, "Our kids will have to get used to the fact that Daddy has bad dreams once in a while," she pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"You serious about that kids as in more than one aren't you?" he was starting to smile.

"Here we can and I don't know about you, but that's a pretty neat kid. I want more."

"I want a daughter that looks like you."

"I'll do my best. Is that another order?"

"You know it," he kissed her again. Grabbing the diaper bag, they rushed after their son.

The crying baby caused a stir in the arms of the colony's head doctor. Only a couple of babies were that young. Jim looked down from the balcony and rushed to get the clinic door open for her, wondering what happened to Thaniel. He knew who's baby it was.

"Taylor accidently hit him," Elizabeth volunteered.

"Accidently?"

"We weren't in the room, but he was still sleeping when we went to the kitchen. Said he had a dream," she flipped the scanner on.

"First he suspends his wife, then his son gets injured, convenient," Jim's police training kicked in, and he'd seen so much of this behavior in the future. Normally reasonable men, stressed from the pressures of life take it out on those closest to him. Golad was full of them. He'd have to talk to Wash before they left in the morning.

The parents rushed in. Jim watched Taylor's arm around his wife and they both looked anxious for their baby.

"His bones are bruised, but because at he's so young, they flexed and didn't break. He'll be fine, but sore for a few days," the doctor ran a stimulator to increase healing over the fist sized red area.

"What happened, Commander?" Jim used his good cop technique.

"Don't know. I woke up when he started screaming," he reached out and stroked his son's head in a soft gesture.

"Nathaniel has bad dreams, Shannon. He thrashes about sometimes," Alicia defended her husband. She never took her eyes off her baby, but expected Shannon to drop it.

"Maybe you should stay, Alicia," Nathaniel didn't stop hovering over his son, "I don't like leaving him like this."

"Thought we agreed not to do make me part from you again. He's in good hands, I'm going with you." Jim wondered how she could put her husband over her child. About the time he sided with her, she said something that changed his mind.

"Ayanni would never have left Lucas," he dropped his arm, leaned over and kissed his son.

"I'm not Ayanni, Nathaniel," her head was lowered so they couldn't see her tears and her voice so soft, the Shannon's could barely catch them. Looking at each other, Elizabeth just shook her head. Jim's hand curled into a fist.

"I know," and all three adults took it to mean his second wife wasn't as good. He never looked up to see shocked and hurt expressions, a special look of dismay on his wife.

"You're right, go alone. I'll go pack your things," Alicia used that as an excuse and hurried off, glad only the Shannon's were witnesses to this round. As she took off she remembered shooting him when he went to cut his own throat thinking himself back in Somalia. She left him alone until he knocked on her door about a week later wanting to be held and make love. It took a week to regenerate the pathways completely and for him to remember her importance in his life. It hurt at the time, but he couldn't be held responsible. Not thinking clearly as once again her heart was bleeding from another pounding, she headed to the person who she knew would help. Boylan led the way to his cellar at her request to spend the night out of sight.

"What was that Boylan called you yesterday? Dumbshit, dumbass," Jim was willing to go through the entire derogatory list.

"Asshole. He called me an asshole, why?" he looked with puzzlement to Jim.

"First time I've ever been in agreement with him, that's why," he stalked after Wash.

The door was shut so he knocked. Then again and again. Maybe she didn't come here, looking around. Yesterday she went someplace else, but had tags to be followed. He didn't see any on her today.

I want to keep him here tonight, Commander," Dr. Shannon couldn't understand. Before Thaniel, they seemed so much in love, and now…."

To Be Continued


End file.
